So Be It
by Angel's Apple
Summary: -ONESHOT- He leave. He really leave! Oh, God, What should I do? SenaSuzu, bit OOC, sad ending depends on how you see it . read? don't judge a book by it's cover guys...


Nyeh, another EYESHIELD 21! XD well, what can I say, I have many ideas on there… ^^

* * *

**Dedicated for Theodora Pradnya Pramudita, my bestbestbest friend ever. Congratulation, honey. And… sorry for have such an idiotic thought? Hehe.**

* * *

**Warnings:** SenaSuzu, bit OOC. Could've been sound stupid for some people, and you can say that there's no plot. And… sad ending? Well, based on how you see it. NO LIKIE NO READIE. [I quote it from some fic I read; too bad I don't remember who's… If the person who owns it read this, would you tell me?]

A/N: any words that lies between '.. ~f~ ..' sign, means flashback.

Disclaimer[s]: Eyeshield 21 characters and settings © Riichiro Munagata dkk, 'The Climb' [song quotation] © Miley Cyrus, story, plots *?*, ideas © ME!

* * *

**X*-So Be It-*X**

**"If I let you go…"**

**[A Romance fiction, with Eyeshield 21's characters, and Angel's Apple's crazy ideas]**

**SenaSuzu**

**Inspired by a true story**

**Dedicated to: Theodora Pradnya Pramudita**

X*-*X

* * *

[Suzuna's POV]

So be it. He's going, and the reasons are not something I could ever say as a mistake.

I heard it, since long, long ago. It's confirmed. He's being the pride of the whole school. Peoples are talking about him ever since. How he changes, from that shy, bullied little boy, being the true hero of our amefuto club. He's becoming the real Eyeshield 21. And because of that, he must go.

Well, I know exactly that he can be not going. There's still some orientation, and I can't imagine if Sena goes to school NOT with Mamori-nee. And he can… refuse it.

But still. His eyes when the talk of his scholarship is around, how he smile shyly, hiding his excitement of it…

He'll leave me! We'll only meet every six month once! And after all these years, after seeing his smile every single day? This is impossibly can be through—for me. This is wrong—for me. And for me… this is just not right,.

Egoistic, idiot, insane. I know I am! I know exactly that the error is not in him, it's in ME! And that is EXACTLY THE POINT!

I want to insist him so he won't go, ever. But how could I do that if I know that this is wrong? I'll give him _anything_, do _anything_ so he's not leave. But how could I, if from what I know all this time, that this is his dream?

And while these are buried deep down in me, my friends are saying that I'm the most excited on creating the memory. The karaoke, lunches, hangin' out together—those are ALL my ideas. Too bad no one knows that I cried after all those moments and even successfully hiding it _along_ the moments. (once I found Sena staring at me, but I think he didn't realize. I hope. How should I know? I can't _just _ask him!)

And it just can't get out of my mind. He's leaving. I'm staying. He's leaving. I'm alone. He'll meet a new girl. I'm not interested in any boy now. He'll go on. I'll… _will I really is stand still?_

'_Will I really be stand still?'_ this is shocking me. Just like what _he_ said.

~f~

"_Would you really just being a lazy ass?"_

"_What should I do? I barely even stand!"_

_~f~  
_

I'm not moving on? What will _he_ say? Sena would've shake my shoulder and insist me to crawling around like a caterpillar. Like when I broke my legs.

Will my heart really will broke into pieces? Will it really cave in, if Sena is happy, smiling, laughing and enjoying?

~f~

"_You know, Suzuna, like my honey Miley Cyrus say—"_

_Oh no, my stupid brother's gonna sing, this is bad._

"_There's always gonna be another mountain, I'm always gonna want to make it moooove~! There's always be an uphill battle, sometimes you gonna have to LOOOOSE~! JRENG JRENG!"_

"_Oh NO, MOM'S CRYSTAL VASE IS BREAKING!"_

~f~

I don't know why this memory pops into my mind. Maybe because of Mom cut half of our money for her vase, or maybe because this memory is from exactly yesterday afternoon, or because… what Miley Cyrus who-was-definitely-not-my-brother's-girlfriend said is true? Maybe… this is my time to lose?

And… will I really be ALL alone?

Right after my question fade away, this gentle hand is pressed against my shoulder. And when I turn my head, I find all those smile behind me. Mamori-nee's, Monta's, my brother's… even You-nii is smiling. I'm… not alone. At all. Even the release is hurt. If it's not, why are my tears filling up?

Here I am. Standing in the airport. Waiting for Sena Kobayakawa's business with his luggage. Here to witnessing his leave to America. And just a mere second ago, I was waist-deep in my thought of stupidity. 'I'll be always alone'? What kind of empty blabbering were those?

Sena is walking towards us—towards me. You should not falling, fucking tears! Don't you _dare_! I close my eyes, yet those tears are still falling. Oh, you're damned, tears! He's closer. He's closer! Get away, you idiotic tears!—

What is this? A hand in my scruff, and a gentle press against my lips?

And I see a closed eyes. His brown eyelashes brushed against mine.

Against my will, my hands are grab him closer. My lips are just whisper an 'I love you', not pulling away as it should.

And this is seems like it just last forever.

Maybe this is how it is.

Maybe this is really the best.

If so, then so be it.

X*-:-*X

* * *

WEEEK? WHAT HAVE I DONE? Why is it turns out to be THIS romantic fic? Oh my dearest God, this is SUPPOSED TO BE a friendship fiction! ==Uu

Ukh, ehem. Well, here's the credits: [which was written in Bahasa, I know. Because it just more… familiar?]

1. **Theodora Pradnya Pramudita** (a.k.a Sonya, Sonjha, Guz Njha, dll): Well.. ehem, ra po po ya guz, malah dadi ne kaya ngene. Ra tahan eeeek, pairing nya cute sekaliih! Lagi pula ini juga salah Jaee, dia abis minta aku nulisin scene kissing sih. *peace, Guz, Ja.. XD*

2. **Annisa Megan Pustika** (a.k.a Ega, Egg, Guz Ai, Tambal Panci, dll): entah kenapa anda yang menginspirasi saya untuk menulis di malam hari. Jam 23:34 sampai 01:03, tepatnya. =3

3. **Nabilla Ayu Sekarini Santoso** (a.k.a Nabilla, Jaenab, Jahe, Maharu P. Natsuzawa, dll): ja, tanggung jawab. Endingnya jadi ada kisukisu nya kan? Salah muu! *dibom*

4. **Rizka Wulandari Wahidah** (a.k.a Rizka, Wulan, dll) dan **Lilin Kumala Pratiwi **(a.k.a Lilin, Leen, Candle, dll): mungkin kalian gak baca ya… but you're one of those smiles I see. X ]

Eng…. Review? *winkwink*

ll

ll

\/


End file.
